


and I never saw you coming (and I'll never be the same)

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec has never been to sephora, and magnus is a natural helper, and who's gonna lie fate is tricky, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus started to make his way to the counter, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw the most beautiful face he had ever had the pleasure to see.<br/>“Um, excuse me,” the boy mumbled, looking uncomfortably at his feet. “I was wondering if you could help me out here?”</p>
<p>Magnus is shopping at Sephora and Alec mistakes him for an employee. Magnus helps him because he feels like love at first sight has suddenly become real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and I never saw you coming (and I'll never be the same)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic in English so I'm really sorry if there are any horrendous grammar mistakes. Also, this fic is based on [ this prompt](http://thebritishboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/117035324201/au-where-louis-is-in-sephora-getting-his-sisters).  
> Also, I can't tell British and American English apart, so sorry if I messed up!

Magnus was in the middle of Sephora having an existential crisis, staring at the two items on his hands. On the right one, he had  liquid black eyeliner that would work great for cat eyes. But on the other one he was holding a purple kajal pencil and he was already picturing a thousand outfits it would look great with. The drama was that he wasn’t carrying enough money to buy both and he was throwing the Chairman a super big birthday party tonight, so he had to pick one, and he had to do it _quickly_.

He decided he already had too many black eyeliners, and the purple one would be the better purchase. Ugh, if only he had brought his credit card.

Resigned, he placed the black liquid eyeliner on the self where he found it and started to make his way to the counter, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw the most beautiful face he had ever had the pleasure to see.

“Um, excuse me,” the boy mumbled, looking uncomfortably at his feet. “I was wondering if you could help me out here?”

A smirk appeared on Magnus’ lips when he realized the subtle blush on the boy’s cheeks, and he suddenly felt the need to pinch his cheeks and kiss his nose, because even though he was way taller than Magnus he was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“Sure, darling.” Cute Boy blushed even harder at the pet name. “What’s your name?”

“Alec.”

“I’m Magnus,” he replied, still not entirely sure why a total stranger had just asked him for help at Sephora, but hey, he wasn’t complaining. “So how can I help you?”

“I’m not sure?,” Alec shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. “My sister sent me here to get some stuff for her, she gave me a list, but I’m not sure what any of what’s written there means. I don’t know where to search for all that… stuff.”

“No probs, honey, just give me the list and I’ll get everything for you.”

Alec digged on the front pocket of his black jeans and took out a small, wrinkled piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Magnus, who read it carefully, recognizing everything.

“Alright, follow me.”

Magnus took off and started collecting the items on the list. He realized after a few minutes that Alec wasn’t a big talker, but he was sweet and blushed an awful lot even at the stupidest things, and that just made Magnus’ heart clench.

“So,” he said, picking up the Naked2 palette “Does Alec happen to be short for Alexander?”

“Uh, oh… yes, but, um, only my parents call me Alexander, you know…” he stuttered.

“Why?” Magnus asked, frowning, “Alexander is such a beautiful name. Pretty name for a pretty boy, uh?” he said, raising an eyebrow, as a devious smirk appeared on his face.

Alec’s face turned bright red and he bit his lip, looking at the ground.

“Yeah, whatever…”, he mumbled.

Magnus sighed, and without thinking put a finger under Alec’s chin, lifting the boy’s head so he would look at him.

“You should really learn to take compliments, Alexander,” he said, staring deeply into the boy’s bright eyes, “all this blushing and stuttering is definitely endearing, but you obviously need a big dose of confidence.”

He almost regretted saying that. He could see Alec’s face go blank, and suddenly he remembered not everyone was a straightforward as him and that definitely not everybody liked to have strangers to give them advice, but it was too late now.

“You don’t even know me,” Alec said frowning. He didn’t sound mad, just incredibly frustrated.

“But I’m intuitive. Besides, I’ve done some research on body language. For example, you walk with your-”

“My head down, I know,” Alec interrupted nervously. “I’ve been told.”

They both remained silent for a moment, before Alec spoke again, “Can we get over with this?”

Magnus didn’t let that bring him down, though. He just continued to shamelessly flirt with Alec, both in an attempt to get him to flirt back and to make him forget he had tried to get into his business.

“And, this is the last thing. We’re done now.”

“Thanks a lot, it would have taken me hours to get all of this. Can you help me check out?”

_What._

Magnus couldn’t help to laugh. Actually, he was laughing so loud a few customers and a employee turned to look at him, either scared or annoyed.

“What’s so funny?”, Alec asked, looking confused.

“Darling, I _don’t_ work here.” He managed to calm down, and saw Alec widen his eyes, flustered.

“Oh. _Oh._ Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” He started apologizing and rambling in a thousand different ways, looking embarrassed.

“Why did you think I worked here, anyway?”

“I don’t know, I just… You’re _so pretty_ and your make-up looks so good and Isabelle told me that Sephora employees are beautiful and have amazing make-up skills and this can’t be happening oh my God I’m so embarrassed I-” But suddenly he froze and stared at Magnus, with his eyes still wide open. “Then why did you help me?”

“Because I’m super nice, obviously.” All that Magnus could think was _he said I’m so pretty fuck he thinks I’m so pretty_. “And you’re cute.”

Alec didn’t blush this time, which disappointed Magnus, whose only intention was to turn his cheeks pink. Instead, a wide smile covered his face, and he bit his lip trying to hide it.

“I’m sorry I’ve made you lose your time. Is there something I can do to pay you back?”

“Actually,” Magnus said, thoughtfully, “there is. Are you free tonight?”

*~*~*

Alec had never been the party type, but he just couldn’t reject Magnus’ invitation. In the end, he had wasted his time helping him in that stupid make-up store, and there was no point in denying Magnus was incredibly attractive. He could have invited Alec to go to a park to feed pigeons and Alec would have also said yes.

There was only one problem, though. Magnus had told him to bring his friends, and his friends included his two siblings and their respectives significant others, so it was probably going to be _awful._

“Come on, those are your best party clothes?” Jace asked, looking at his black jeans and black t-shirt.

“What’s wrong with them?”, Alec asked, frowning.

“How about _everything?”_ , Izzy asked, rolling her eyes. “Besides, it’s not just party clothes. It’s semi-date clothes, you know.”

“I’m not getting changed!,” he said, starting to lose his temper. Why was everybody so against what he wore? He never commented on anyone’s choice of clothing, even if he didn’t like it. _Jesus_. He saw Clary, who was wearing a dress that belonged to Isabelle, send him an understanding look. “Can we go now? We’re already late.”

“We are fashionably late. There’s no fun in being the first ones to get to the party.”, commented Simon distracted, while playing God knows what on his phone. Alec frowned, because he was sure his sister’s boyfriend’s knowledge on parties was about the same he had, which was nearly nothing.

After they got to the party, everyone drifted apart and Alec was suddenly alone sitting on a very comfy couch sipping a blue drink that tasted oddly delicious. He was regretting all of his life choices and reminding himself he was there because he owed it to a very pretty boy who had made him a huge favour, but honestly, what was the point if he didn’t see Magnus at all?

He was starting to feel a little dizzy and a pair of hands covered his eyes and someone whispered on his ear, “Guess who?”

“Magnus?”, he said, as the boy slid on the sofa next to him, throwing his legs over Alec’s.

“Who else could it be?” he asked with a big grin. His eyes were countered with a thick purple line that would look ridiculous on anyone else but made him look _hot_ , and Alec realized he was staring. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere, silly. Where were you?”

“I, uh, have been here the whole time. We arrived late, it took my brother forever to get ready.”

“Aw, darling,” Magnus lifted his hand and stroke Alec’s cheek, gently. “You don’t look like you’ve been having fun so far.”

Alec felt his heart beating faster and harder as Magnus’ bejeweled hand caressed his face softly. It wasn’t even a complete touch, just Magnus’ fingertips brushing his skin, but it was enough to make Alec’s breath catch on his throat and to stop the world around them.

_You’ve met him ten hours ago,_ Alec reminded himself, _why are you so infatuated?_

The rational part of Alec decided it was the blue drink, because there was no way that a boy, even one as gorgeous as Magnus was, could make his whole world dizzy by just touching him. However, the part of Alec’s mind that didn’t overthink stuff managed to shut down the one that did, and when Magnus started to lean in towards him he mimicked him.

“This is the highlight of the whole evening, you know,” Alec mumbled, and _God_ , they were so close that their lips were almost brushing as they spoke. He felt he was drowning on Magnus’ cologne, because suddenly it was all he could smell, and he didn’t care because it was so _nice._

“I can make it better for you, if you want me to” whispered Magnus, his hand cupping Alec’s cheek. He said so softly Alec almost didn’t hear him, the loud music pounding on his ears, but it somehow was all it took.

Alec _giggled_ and in an act of bravery that he wasn’t expecting closed the space between them, pushing his lips gently against Magnus’. Magnus, Alec decided, kissed like an autumn afternoon, because it was both warm and delicate, and it felt like it was where Alec had belonged his whole life.

Alec let a soft whimper leave his lips as Magnus bit his lower lip, and Magnus took advantage of that moment and slipped his tongue on Alec’s mouth, kissing him slowly and tenderly. Magnus tasted like raspberries, and Alec’s skin was on fire as Magnus’ hand lowered to his neck, bringing them even closer.

Alec wasn’t aware of how it had happened, but they were kissing hot and heavy and Magnus’ was on his lap, and there had never been anything that made Alec go as crazy as Magnus’ lips did. Alec’s own hands made their way down Magnus’ spine, resting over the boy’s ass and giving it a squeeze, which made Magnus chuckle.

“So you’re a naughty boy after all, Alexander”, Magnus purred on his ear, biting the earlobe.

Alec moaned and let his head fall back, exposing his neck, and Magnus kissed and sucked the skin in there.

Suddenly, a camera snapped and Alec’s eyes flew open.

“Oh my God, Jace is so gonna love it,” Isabelle said, looking at her phone and showing Simon the screen.

“What the _fuck_ , Isabelle.”

Magnus, who was staring at the girl clearly confused, started laughing.

“So this is the sister! Thanks for sending Alexander to Sephora today. Also, you’ve got great taste in make-up.”

Alec was glad Magnus’ apartment was dark, because he felt his cheeks get warm and he couldn’t take his sister mocking him more than she already was.

“As much as I’d love to stay here and chat with you, I think I should go and leave you two to your… business. Goodbye boys!”

She and Simon disappeared as quickly as they had gotten there, and Alec sighed.

“They are going to tease me all the way home, and when we get there they’ll tease me even more.”

“So…” Magnus  kissed him again, this time just a chaste peck on the mouth that left Alec waiting for more.

“So?” Alec managed to ask as Magnus kissed all the way from the corner of his mouth to his ear.

“Why don’t you stay the night?”, he whispered on his ear. Alec couldn't see his face, but he was sure he was smiling, because he already knew what would happen.

Because it was obvious that, for the second time that day, Alec would find himself unable to say no to Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and bookmark if you liked it!


End file.
